


After

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ian and Barbara have sex and then have a cuddle.Cuddle number 11: Post-coital





	After

Ian leans down to kiss Barbara as he shifts his hips, picking up a faster pace. And Barbara moans, kissing him deeply as he thrusts faster, knowing she is close but hoping she can last for a while longer.

Ian’s hand trails down her front, carefully stroking her sweaty skin (and at one point stroking a sensitive nipple; Barbara moans), until he reaches her groin. And then his fingers slip between her legs and Barbara nearly screams with pleasure.

“Do you like that?” he asks, struggling for breath.

Barbara smiles. “Of course I do.”

She rolls over, gasping for breath by this point, and Ian does too, leaving Barbara on top. Ian’s hips buck upwards as he thrusts and Barbara moves with him, loving the expression on her boyfriend’s face as he moans. One of her breasts almost hits Ian in the face, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

And she moves her hips even faster and Ian’s eyes close as he moves his fingers quicker too. And she gasps, knowing she is so very close, and one final movement of Ian’s skilled fingers is what finally does it. And Barbara cries his name as she comes, once again grateful that the TARDIS has soundproof walls.

She flops down on top of Ian, containing to shift her hips until he climaxes too, coming with a deep groan and closed eyes as his whole body seems to relax. He looks so content right then, and Barbara has to smile.

And then it is over. Barbara kisses Ian, long and lingering, running her fingers through his short, sweaty hair.

“That… was amazing, Ian,” she says, still out of breath.

“Yes, because of you,” Ian says with a cheeky smile, kissing her before she has chance to argue.

She sighs fondly and swats at him. “Silly.”

Once they both have their breath back, Barbara lifts her hips and Ian pulls out of her. He removes the condom and puts in the bin beside their bed, and Barbara rolls off of him and moves to lie beside him on the bed.

She snuggles up beside him, their naked bodies pressed together. Ian puts an arm around her shoulder and Barbara rests her head on his chest, ignoring the stickiness of his sweaty skin as she cuddles her wonderful boyfriend. Her muscles ache, but it is a good sort of ache. And she can’t stop smiling.

She has only slept with Ian twice before, but they seem to know exactly how each other work when it comes to sex. And she can honestly say that sex with Ian is the best sex she has ever had. And she is certain that Ian feels the same way about her.

Ian kisses her again, but he is starting to shiver. To be honest, Barbara isn’t very warm anymore. It probably has something to do with being stark naked and covered in drying sweat. But she wraps her arms tighter around Ian and tries to keep him warm, wishing they could stay cuddled up like this forever.

But it is rather cold, and uncomfortable, and Barbara has to wonder why they don’t just get up and put some clothes on. If Ian is anything like her, he probably doesn’t want to ruin the moment either.

Although it turns out that Ian’s constant shivering overrides his love of ‘the moment’. And Barbara can’t say she blames him.

“Right,” Ian says, sitting up. “I’m freezing. Let’s go and get cleaned up and then put some bleeding clothes on.”

Barbara laughs. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

And Barbara holds her boyfriend’s hand as they get up and head to their en suite bathroom to have a bath – a nice, _warm_ bath.


End file.
